Jacket
by ehhhhhhhh
Summary: Tsukiyama leaves his jacket at Kaneki's apartment. This is really filthy i need to shower in holy water.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki didn't notice the jacket until after Tsukiyama had left the apartment. Draped over an armchair, it reminded Kaneki faintly of a run-over animal, cast to the side of the road.

Tsukiyama and Kaneki had met a little over a month ago in a coffee shop. Kaneki was instantly enthralled by those deep amethyst eyes that flicked between intelligent and seductive.

At least, Kaneki liked to _imagine_ they were being seductive.

They were…friends? Kaneki couldn't be sure. There were times when their outings together certainly felt a little like dates. Not to mention, Tsukiyama had a habit of lingering touches, but whether this was a flirtatious gesture or the sign of a socially ignorant rich boy, Kaneki couldn't be sure.

And Tsukiyama was indeed rich. Kaneki picked the jacket up from its repose on the armchair. Though a gaudy red color, the material was high-quality and the construction was impeccable. The designer's French-sounding name was embroidered on the tag in looping gold thread.

Kaneki caught a whiff of the jacket as he held it close to his face. Floral notes, rose and lilac, wafted up, as well as darker, musky tones. Kaneki absent-mindedly wondered if Tsukiyama wore perfume. It wouldn't surprise him. Kaneki inhaled the scent more deeply. He felt his blood flow to his crotch, and his whole body started to warm up.

Later, Kaneki would return the jacket. But before then…

Kaneki's head swam in a lilac fog as he carried the jacket to his bedroom and stretched out on his bed. By that point, Kaneki's fantasies about Tsukiyama were well-rehearsed. He would lead Kaneki to bed, push him gently onto the sheets, and begin unbuttoning his shirt. The older man would certainly be in no rush, while Kaneki would cling to him and fumble to undress him.

At his same languid pace, Tsukiyama would kiss Kaneki, first on the mouth, then across the jaw, down the neck, his lips knowing no boundaries.

Hastily Kaneki pulled his pants, boxers, and shirt off, leaving him stark naked and sprawled across the bed. Tsukiyama's jacket covered his face and overwhelmed his senses.

Kaneki touched the tip of his hard cock, moaning Tsukiyama's name softly as he did so. Then he stroked along his length and rubbed his thumb over the tip. His desire just might drive him insane.

This time, Kaneki wanted to try something new. He stopped his stroking and turned over onto his knees. He retrieved a little bottle of lube from his nightstand and spread some on his fingers. Tentatively he pushed one finger into his opening, then another finger, deeper. Gasping and panting, he fantasized that Tsukiyama was the one probing him, stroking him, pleasuring him.

When you got right down to it, Kaneki wanted nothing more than to be fucked by Tsukiyama Shuu.

As Kaneki approached his climax, he placed his weight onto his shoulder so his other hand could resume rubbing his dick. His face was pointed away from the door, pressed into his pillow. He repeated Tsukiyama's name louder and louder, practically yelling it in ecstasy.

His fingers in his ass had located a sweet spot, and his other hand was drenched in precum. He was about to orgasm, he was nearly there, he—

"Oh. Mon. _Dieu_."

Kaneki screamed.

Sticky white cum splattered across the bed and his stomach as he turned in horror to see Tsukiyama Shuu standing in the doorway of his bedroom, mouth agape, his amethyst eyes wide open with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

That was the only thought forming in Kaneki's mind as Tsukiyama continued to stare, his eyes flicking up and down Kaneki's naked body.

Kaneki had really blown it this time. He'd ruined any chance of a relationship they might have had and probably ruined their friendship, too, and now Tsukiyama would think he was a creepy stalker and—

His brain's full-on disaster mode was interrupted by a soft but distinct moan.

"Kaneki-kun…"

Kaneki glanced down and noticed the tent in Tsukiyama's pants. He watched, mesmerized, as a perfectly manicured hand began to stroke it.

"Oh, Kaneki-kun, it's even better then I imagined."

Huh? What was Tsukiyama saying? Kaneki tried to focus, but his brain was in a haze of pleasure, adrenaline, shock, and now arousal. Again. Even though he had just come, his cock twitched at the sight of Tsukiyama palming himself through his pants.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama murmured, strolling to the edge of the bed. One hand cupped Kaneki's cheek while the other unfastened his pants. "Stealing my jacket and getting off to it…and now look at how hard I am because of you." He pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. Kaneki gulped. It was even thicker than he'd imagined.

"Well?" asked Tsukiyama, running his thumb along Kaneki's parted lips. "Should I punish you?"

"Y-yes—"

Kaneki barely got the word out before Tsukiyama pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Their lips met, and Tsukiyama nibbled and sucked at Kaneki's mouth while stroking Kaneki's length until it was fully hard again.

"Fuck me, Tsukiyama, please. I need you in me."

Kaneki heard what sounded like swearing, probably in French again. Tsukiyama grabbed his dick and lined it up with Kaneki's' entrance. Then slowly he pushed in, more and more, until he was completely sheathed.

Kaneki moaned loudly. The dick he had fantasized about for so long was finally inside him, and the sensation was almost enough to make him orgasm.

"Oh non, non, Kaneki-kun," chastised Tsukiyama. "Bad boys don't get to come until I say so."

He placed his thumb and forefinger around the base of Kaneki's cock, stopping him from coming as he began to move.

"You're so hot and tight," Tsukiyama managed to gasp between thrusts. The sounds escaping from Kaneki's mouth were growing desperate. Tsukiyama was too thick. Kaneki needed to come. He needed to come right now.

"Shuu, p-please—"

Tsukiyama gave one more thrust and came at the sound of his name. He released Kaneki's dick as well, and come splattered on both of them.

Tsukiyama pulled out and wrapped his arms around Kaneki, snuggling up against him. For a while neither said anything, breathing heavily and enjoying the after-orgasm high.

"Well that was fun," said Tsukiyama finally, kissing Kaneki on the cheek. "But is it okay that it all happened so fast? I haven't even cooked you dinner yet."

Kaneki laughed. "Everything was perfect, Shuu. And you can cook me dinner tomorrow night."

"Mmmkay."

Kaneki nuzzled into Tsukiyama's neck.

"You didn't really take my jacket on purpose, did you?" Tsukiyama asked.

"No, you left it here by mistake."

"I thought so," said Tsukiyama. "You're too good to steal anything. Though evidently," he poked Kaneki's side, eliciting a giggle, "not too good to jack off to the smell of me."

Kaneki smiled into Tsukiyama's' neck. "I'm really glad you forgot it here."

"Oui, I am too."


End file.
